


Ja vien tu man lūgtu...

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Severuss Strups apcer tukšumu savā dzīvē un savas jūtas pret kādu jaunu raganu ar gariem kupliem matiem...





	Ja vien tu man lūgtu...

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Carcinya  
> Epasts: carcinya@aol.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/carcinya/IYAMT01a.html  
> Translated from english

Autora piezīmes: Dziesma "Ja vien tu man lūgtu.." pieder Selīnai Dionai.  Visas atsauces uz Harija Potera pasauli pieder JK Roulingai. (Lai viņas spalva nekad nebeidz rakstīt!)   
Tā kā es esmu lasījusi DAUDZ HP fanu sacerējumu, es varbūt esmu kaut kur kaut ko aizņēmusies pašai pat neapzinoties. Ja jūs atpazīstat kaut ko, kas jums šķiet esam jūsu, tad dodiet man ziņu, es iekļaušu jūs šajā paziņojumā un pievienošu norādi uz jūsu sacerējumu.   
Lūgums iztikt bez apvainojumiem. Man arī ir jūtas.  Tomēr man patīk konstruktīva kritika jo es vienmēr esmu gatava pilnveidot sevi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **Ja vien tu man lūgtu**  
  
 _Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love   
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling   
I could love someone   
I could trust someone   
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'   
I said I'd never let nobody in_  
  
Neglīts. Vientuļš. Dzīves salauzts un apvārtīts. Tāds nu es esmu.   
Reiz es biju zēns tāpat kā citi… Raudāju un smējos tāpat kā visi pārējie …   
Bet tagad es esmu nežēlīgais, ļaunais un cietsirdīgais Cūkkārpas Mikstūru pasniedzējs.   
Un vairs nav palicis cerību manī.   
Tikai dažu reizi es vēlos tik ļoti, kaut joprojām spētu es raudāt …  
  
 _But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind   
And let you in my life forever   
If you asked me to   
I just might give my heart   
And stay here in your arms forever   
If you asked me to   
If you asked me to_  
  
Es nezinu kā, kāpēc un pat kad...  
Bet vienu dienu ieraudzīju es tevi.   
Visus šos gadus, tu taču biji tepat, man degungalā... un es biju nežēlīgs pret tevi, cietsirdīgs un ļauns.   
Man bija tādam jābūt, bet kā gan tu varēji zināt to. Kā gan tu varēsi piedot man to?   
Es pats nejūtu, ka būtu pelnījis piedošanu.   
  
Tikai dažu reizi es vēlos tik ļoti, kaut joprojām raudāt es spētu…  
  
 _Somehow ever since I've been around you  
Can't go back to being on my own   
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you   
That I've found my home   
That I'm finally home   
I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling   
I said I needed, needed to be free_  
  
Neskaties tā uz mani! Lūdzu... Tu jau nesaproti... un kā gan tu varētu?  
Kas gan tur slēpjas tavās acīs? Smeldze? Vai žēlums..?  
  
Kā gan lai es turpinu spēlēt šo sasodīta nelieša Strupa lomu, ja tu vairs neienīsti mani tāpat kā pārējie? Cik gan ironisks var būt tāds likteņa pagrieziens, vai tu tam nepiekrīti? Es esmu spiegs, ar visu kas no tā izriet. Man ir jāturpina spēlēt mana loma. Tik daudz dzīvību ir liktas uz kārts, ieskaitot manējo.  
  
Un tad... Tu... tu nāc ar savu skatienu... Tik dziļu un caururbjošu... Ak dievs! Kad es redzu tevi, es zaudēju varu pār sevi... Tik skaista tu esi...  
  
Ja vien... Ja vien tu atkal ienīstu mani tāpat kā agrāk. Cik gan tad viss būtu vienkāršāk... Es tad varētu aizdzīt šīs domas tāl-tālu projām, nolīst kādā tumšākā kaktiņā un salaizīt savas rētas. Un tad ietu tālāk. Kā es to vienmēr līdz šim esmu darījis...  
Tomēr tavs skatiens, kad tu raugies uz mani! Es jūtos tik kails un neaizsargāts un apjucis, kad esmu tev līdzās... Tā it kā tu varētu redzēt man cauri un ieskatīties man tieši dvēselē, pat tad kad es pūlos aizbēgt un paslēpties aiz savām ciniskā sarkasma un asā nicinājuma mūru sienām.  
  
Un tomēr es aptveru, ka sirds dziļumos es tomēr esmu gatavs uzticēties tev... Atklāt tev to _īsto_ Severusu Strupu, kam ir tik ļoti bail ka viņam nodarīs pāri, ka par viņu smiesies vai viņu atraidīs. Ja vien tu man lūgtu... Neviens nekad līdz šim jau to nav darījis...  
  
 _Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love   
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling   
I could love someone   
I could trust someone   
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'   
I said I'd never let nobody in_  
  
Šonakt atkal būs tumšais Saiets. Es to jūtu, jūtu kā pulsē Tumšā zīme uz manas kreisās rokas.  
Šonakt atkal valdīs sāpes, asinis un nāve... Un es būšu daļa no tā, lai gan pret manu gribu, lai gan labu mērķu vārdā, bet daļa no tā vienalga...  
  
Es smilkstēšu un zemošos čūskveidīgā Tumsas Pavēlnieka priekšā.   
Es cietīšu, locīšos sāpēs un kliegšu, pakļaušos viņa izklaidei ar viņa iemīļotāko rotaļlietiņu - _mani_.   
Un es tikai noskatīšos, kā Nāvēži izvaro un spīdzina un nogalina un sakropļo un...   
  
Tikko samanāms pieskāriens pie mana pleca. Kā gan es tā varēju atslābināt savu uzmanību! Es apcērtos, zizlis pats ielec man rokās, un es esmu gatavs raidīt lāstu pār to nelgu, kas iedrošinājies man tā piezagties.   
  
_TU!_  
  
Tu skaties uz mani, mazliet samulsusi, taču nepavisam ne nobijusies. Man laikam vajadzēs mazliet patrenēties, man smadzenēs atskan analītisks secinājums.  
  
Es nomurminu kaut kādas blēņas, nu, jūs jau zināt, atvainošanos un tā tamlīdzīgi... kamēr manas acis rūpīgi vēro putekļus uz manu apavu purngaliem. Mana seja vai manas acis, viena vai otra vai arī abas divas mani citādi nodotu.  
  
 _Asked me to, I will give my world to you baby  
I need you now   
Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby_  
  
Pieņemot, ka tu jau esi aizgājusi no klases, es lēni paceļu galvu. Un mans skatiens sastopas ar tavējo.   
_Ak dievs..._  
  
"Profesor… es tikai gribēju pateikt jums... Tas ir... Harijs man visu pastāstīja, par to ka jūs spiegojat un par pārējo... Un... _Paldies jums_... Paldies par visu."  
  
Es esmu tik apjucis, ka neko neattopu pat atbildēt. Un ko gan lai es spētu atbildēt - mani nodotu jau pirmais vārds pār manām lūpām... Kumoss manā kaklā savelkas kā karātavu cilpa... Kāpēc gan no visiem iespējamajiem kandidātiem uz šo lomu tai bija jābūt tieši tev... Tu zināji.. Visu šo laiku tu zināji... un tu piedevi man...  
  
 _Oh, I wish so hard I could cry…_   
  
Un, pirmo un vienīgo reizi manā mūžā es izvēlos rīkoties nevis tā, kā to saka citi, kā to liek mans analītiskais prāts, kas šobrīd kliedz un sauc mani par muļķi un nelgu, bet gan tā kā to vēlas mana sirds.  
  
 _If you asked me to_  
I'd let you in my life forever   
If you asked me to...  
  
Es raudu.  
Es raudu tik ilgi, ka tā šķiet esam vesela mūžība un man šķiet, ka tā nekad nekad nebeigsies.  
Un tad es piepeši aptveru... tu esi apkampusi mani…   
Es joprojām esmu tas pats nežēlīgais, ļaunais un cietsirdīgais Cūkkārpas Mikstūru pasniedzējs.   
Taču tagad manā priekšā ir cerību stars.  
Tu, Hermione.  
  
\----  
  
 **Author notes** : Paldies tev par atbalstu, Semi Charmed ! Mana dzimtā valoda ir franču, tāpēc piedodiet ja es esmu sajaukusi dažu labu vārdu. Es no sirds atvainojos.   
Lūdzu, lūdzu, izlasiet un atsūtiet man savas domas! Lūdzu !!!!


End file.
